It'll All Come Crumbling Down
by AMiserableLove
Summary: She paused as his eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt and was fighting it too, the crackle and sizzle of tension - based off "dream" prompt. Unresolved longing and tension inside.


**Another author had posted something about finding a forgotten fiction in one of their folders, and reading that prompted me to look through my untitled/unfinished stories. I came across this one and couldn't remember what exactly my plans with it had been. I remember writing it in the summer...I believe it was written in response to the simple prompt _dream_...and I think I hadn't liked it after finishing it. Anyway, after re-reading it I realized I didn't exactly hate it lol. **

**It's just a little song ficlet (based off Dream a Little Dream of Me, lyrics are from Zooey's version *winks*) centered around unresolved longing. I figured since this is such a small fandom with so few stories, it wouldn't hurt to post it and I promise this didn't take any time away from Slow Burn or Late Night Encounter! **

**P.S.- To my followers, yeah I totally accidentally uploaded this as a New Amsterdam fic before. I don't even know what that show is hahaha...don't judge.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.**_  
_

* * *

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
Birds singin' in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me _

"You're up late."

She jumped at his words, her heart unwillingly picking up in pace as his voice echoed faintly in the dark silence of the mostly sleeping loft. Frowning, she looked up from the cup of tea she had been blindly staring into and sighed, frustrated by her body's reaction to him.

And as she gave herself a moment to collect her muddled late-night thoughts, she tried her hardest to ignore the sudden unbalanced feeling that was swiftly sweeping over her body, making her feel both distracted and shaky, rendering her temporarily speechless. While the unfortunate sensation swept through her, it was with a dim sense of amusement that she noticed him clearing his throat with a quiet cough; one that possibly could have been mistaken for a laugh, if she allowed herself to believe that he would have the audacity to laugh at her in such a confused and rattled state.

Pushing aside her dazed reaction she watched with vague interest as the steam from her hot drink fogged her glasses, making the sight of him, lazily leaning against the hallway wall with arms crossed in front of him, hazy and blurred; as if he wasn't really there but only a figment of her overactive imagination.

Or maybe she was sleeping and this was some pathetic scene from one of her many reoccurring dreams taking form before her very eyes.

Annoyed by her overly romanticized and dramatic thoughts, she stubbornly forced away the impulsive feeling of longing that clenched in her gut, desperate to claw its way out at his sudden appearance. And shaking her head, she sighed, considering him for a moment with a gentle tilt of her head. As her eyes tried to focus on his figure, she attempted to remember what it was he had said to her, whether or not he had asked her a question or had merely made a statement, because disturbingly enough, his words had been lost on her, shadowed by his simple and unexpected presence.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_

Apparently undisturbed by her temporary muteness and silent scrutiny, he shifted his weight and straightened his body, stretching a little as he did. "I can't seem to sleep either…I haven't really been able to sleep at all lately…weird dreams, restless nights." In a move so quick she wasn't sure if she had imagined it, his eyes flitted down the hall towards her closed bedroom door before they made their way back to her. "It sucks."

Still feeling unnerved, she rested her weight against the kitchen island, and nodded at his statement while watching the white cloud of steam continue its travels from her mug, swirling and floating up in front of her, creating a surreal and misty frame around his nearby figure.

As she continued to stare unblinkingly at him, he smirked softly. Unfolding his arms from across his chest; he patiently watched her, his usually short-tempered demeanor apparently gone for the night, having faded with the long set sun.

And as he watched her, carefully studying her, she could feel him imploring her with dark eyes to meet his gaze, silently daring her to do so.

_Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

Unable to resist the challenge, she let her eyes roam over his face before finally meeting his unwavering gaze and the surge of electricity that she felt as their eyes locked almost caused her to stumble back in surprise; the sharp intensity of it was nearly too much. Gripping her mug tighter, she let out a shaky breath, biting her lip as he raised a brow at the small gasp that had escaped her.

It was always like this between them; all hot demanding stares, soft accidental touches, silent lingering glances, and words spoken, sometimes gently, many times sarcastically and often with double meanings intentionally attached to them.

After a charged and silent moment or two, unable to stand the unforgiving heat of the staring contest she had reluctantly entered, she looked away, bringing her focus down to the chipped surface of the island she was leaning over.

"I guess I'm just feeling restless too." She said finally, her voice coming out huskier than she would have liked.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

Refusing to meet his eyes again, she ignored the voice in her head that cried foul telling her that she was, like always, skirting around the truth that was constantly lingering in the back of her mind, claiming her to be a liar.

A truth that was messy, that involved too many complicated feelings that swirled around and centered on the man lazily standing only a few feet away.

A truth that taunted her during the day when she was awake and haunted her in fitful dreams at night.

Thankfully, either out of sheer pity or desire not tread into dangerous and murky waters, he didn't press her, only nodded, accepting her statement as is, and pushing away from the wall, he walked towards her, a tight smirk ghosting around the corners of his mouth as he did.

"Isn't what's his name, here?" The question came out curious enough, but the slight bitterness laced through it couldn't be missed…not by her.

___Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_  


She felt a sardonic smile threaten her mouth at the slightly sharp inquiry, and quickly sipped her tea to hide it. Feeling the gentle sweetness of the honey and chamomile sooth her nerves, she nodded as she savored the taste, shrugging with a casualness that felt both deceptive and forced.

"He's in my room." She whispered it softly, almost apologetically.

He came to a halt in front of the island and unable to stop herself she glanced up; her pulse picked up in pace and a lump formed in her throat when she focused her eyes on him and saw he was staring at her hard, seemingly doing his best to either read or unnerve her…or very possibly…both.

"Isn't what's her name in your room?" The words left her mouth without thought, but she was proud of herself for not looking away from his dark glare, for the even and steady tone of her voice.

He chuckled at the question, and as it rang out in the quiet loft, she couldn't help but notice that it didn't sound quite right...didn't ring quite true.

"Yeah…yeah she is."

___Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_  


She nodded, feeling silly by the sudden surge of jealousy that bubbled up inside her, and glancing back down at her tea, gazed at the wavering reflection that stared back up at her, mocking her with the secrets that it knew.

"And here we are." She murmured softly more to herself than to him, tensing up a bit as he came around the island and leaned his body over it, mimicking her position while brushing her arms with his in the process.

And as his bare skin brushed against hers, she felt the familiar bolts of electricity shoot down her arm, sending little pinpricks up and down the side of her body. Unable to control her reaction to him, she shuddered at the slight contact. And really, the simple brushing of their arms, it was a touch that was so small and insignificant, that during the light of day, most likely would have gone unnoticed; but late at night, when guards were down and emotions ran in overdrive, it couldn't be ignored.

So as the tiny shudder ran through her body, she wondered briefly if he had noticed and turning her head to the side, looked down, quickly focusing on his hands fisted tightly as they rested on the island. Curious, her eyes slowly wandered up the length of him, to his profile; and she noticed with a small burst of satisfaction that his neck was taunt and his jaw was tightly clenched.

It was odd and possibly somewhat sad, how the simple fact that he wasn't unaffected by her sent her heart soaring and her mind reeling.

He was silent for a moment, his breathing deep and measured, but when he spoke again she heard the signature smirk in his gruff voice, masked only by a hint of uncertainty and maybe, just maybe, the slightest bit of longing.

"And here we are Jess."

_But in your dreams whatever they be..._

Eventually, they fell into a comfortable silence and as the night's seconds ticked away into long drawn-out minutes, she tried to shake off the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on her, not wanting to go back to bed just yet. Not wanting to lay next to a body that wasn't his, merely to fall back into restless dreams that featured only him.

"I should get back to bed."

His words, softly spoken, brought with them a sinking feeling that settled deep in her core. But not wanting him to see her true reaction to his announced departure, one that would take him back to the arms of another woman, she smiled up at him, crinkling her nose as she did, trying her hardest to distract from the slight wavering of her lips. But as he straightened his long frame to his full height, she couldn't help the resigned and bitter feeling that coursed through her, because while clearly tonight would not be the night that they would explore unfamiliar territory, that they would finally talk about hidden feelings and emotions long suppressed, that didn't mean she had to happily accept it.

She was unwilling to let herself linger on such depressing thoughts for long though, not when he was still standing so close by. So instead, she flashed him another grin, the brightest she could manage, and in a show of friendship and also maybe to prove to herself and possibly even to him that he didn't have too much power over her, she nudged his arm with the tip of her elbow, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him with her silly smile still firmly in place.

"Yeeaaah... I'll be going to bed soon too Nicholas." She paused as his eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt and was fighting it too, the crackle and sizzle of tension. "Sweet dreams." She spoke it quietly, almost not recognizing her own voice the breathy whisper was so unlike her normal tone.

And although she was fairly certain that they had come to a silent agreement, that it wasn't the time to delve into conversations centered around disillusioned friendships, the crooked smile he gave her cracked at her resolve just a bit, causing it to crumble and falter around the edges.

And while surely it cracked; it didn't shatter…not enough to force her to whisper her secrets to him…not enough to call him back to her as he slowly walked back to his room…not enough for her to ask him to stay.

"You too Jess."

Looking back at her tea, she sighed quietly; the soft breath sounding loud in her ears and screwing her eyes shut tight, shook her head and bit her lip when she heard the soft click of his bedroom door as it opened and then closed again. Resting her head against the cool surface of the island, welcoming the feel of it against her flushed skin, she silently willed morning to come quickly, smiling sadly as she wished for it with something that very closely resembled desperation.

Because during the day when the sun was up and the others were around, she could be funny and quirky gal pal Jess who enjoyed fighting with and annoying her grumpy and angry roommate Nick.

It was at night, when the loft was quiet and her thoughts were safe to roam freely in her mind, that she couldn't deny what they were really doing; the ridiculous and tired game they were playing.

And it was with this thought, circling around in her head, that she wondered how much longer she could stay awake to avoid sleep.

To avoid the impending dreams of him.

_Dream a little dream of me_

* * *

**I****'m sure there's a ****handful, if not more, that read this thinking what the heck is with all this angst and longing crap! I want my perpetually happy, zany Jessica Day back! **

**My response...ummmmm I'm sorry? **

**Also, in my defense I wrote this awhile ago...and I may or may not have wrote the first draft after a glass or two of wine (I think).  
**

**But I don't know, to me longing, and feelings left unspoken and unresolved, seem much more realistic than constant lighthearted comedy (which don't get me wrong I CRAVE and ADORE). It's just...no matter how quirky and fun of a person you are, late at night when everything's quiet, things tend to be more real and angsty. **

**BUT that**** might just be me...**_**  
**_

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you wanna make a gal happy ;)  
**


End file.
